


raindrops and my love

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Magnus Bane, hopefully, it's pretty angsty and then there's a major tone shift into happy, so that explains that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: It's raining, and everything isn't looking great, and then Magnus finally gets home to his Alexander.





	raindrops and my love

**Author's Note:**

> slight tw: Magnus does have a wound, but all that's remarked upon is the blood, and it's not all that much. so it's not a major injury, and i don't go into much detail concerning it. so, there's that. enjoy!!!

It was raining.

The raindrops were falling down, hard and cold, on Magnus’s cheek, and he was rushing home. The wind was strong, making him lean as he fought to stay upright, stay walking. The wound in his side wasn’t helping his situation at all, and he was quickly depleting what was left of his magic, in trying to heal.

He was almost home.

He was almost to his Alexander.

There was a fight, a big one, between a multitude of demons, and the warlocks that had foolishly summoned them. They sent a cry for help, that Magnus and a few others answered. The place was almost run over, and the warlocks almost dead, when they arrived. Halfway through the fight, some Shadowhunters had shown up, led by Jace. Alec wasn’t there; he wouldn’t be, it was late enough that he was probably at home. They helped, though the worst was over by then. After the fight, Jace spoke with Magnus.

“You okay?” Jace had asked, looking him over.

Magnus knew that him and Jace would probably never be the best of friends, but they shared one concern. That concern was Alec. Because of that, Jace would care about Magnus, because Alec did, and the reverse would be true as well.

Magnus thought he had more magic. He thought he would be able to heal himself on the way home, as easily as he could summon takeout for dinner.

“I’m fine,” Magnus lied, making sure his coat hid the wound in his side. “You?”

“Nothing an iratze can’t fix,” Jace replied, taking his stele out as he did. He activated his healing rune, and yelled out something to the other Shadowhunters. Probably that their work was done. Magnus wasn’t listening.

He just wanted to get to his home already. The fire message asking for help had come when he was out helping a client, and he didn’t have enough time to even send a quick text to Alec, telling him where he was going. It hadn’t been long enough for Alec to start to worry, though that time was quickly approaching.

The rain and the wind had calmed down, slightly, when he rounded the corner to his building. He just had to make it there. Get to the building, go in the building. Elevator. Hallway. Home.

Alexander.

He made his way there, not bothering with a drying spell or anything. His magic was too low for him to do that, anyway. He stood in front of his door for a second, listening in. He couldn’t hear anything.

Alec was probably either already asleep, or just reading. Doing paperwork. Something.

He hoped he was awake. That would make everything at least somewhat easier.

Magnus walked in, not bothering with a key, or being quiet with the door. Alec wasn’t in the living room, but Magnus could hear a voice from the bedroom.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, and Magnus could hear a shuffling sound. Footsteps coming out of the bedroom and towards him.

Alexander came into the living room, wearing comfortable pants, no shirt. He was still holding the tablet that he often used to do Institute work at home. He looked calm, a little bored, until he saw Magnus. His eyes went immediately to Magnus’s side.

Which still had blood on it, and the rainwater had made it look worse.

Oops.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out, almost dropping the tablet in his haste to get to Magnus. He was by his side in an instant, checking the wound. Magnus let him, knowing that Alec wouldn’t stop worrying until he knew he was okay.

After looking it over, Alec looked less stressed, by a considerable amount. Magnus hadn’t been able to completely heal the wound, much less clean the blood off of it, but the worst of it was healed.

“What happened?” Alec asked, while holding out his hand, his offer clear. Magnus grabbed his hand, using Alec’s strength to finish healing, and clean off the blood while he was at it.

“A demon summoning gone wrong. I went to help the warlocks who summoned them, and one of the demons got me while I was trying to heal one of those warlocks. A few Shadowhunters showed up near the end, Jace was there. He’s fine, too, by the way,” Magnus said. Alec nodded along, holding his hand tightly until Magnus was done healing.

They walked over to the bedroom, still holding hands, though now it was out of want rather than necessity. Alec sat back down on the bed, putting the tablet to the side, as Magnus changed into much more comfortable clothes.

Before long, they were both lying down on the bed, looking at each other. It was a bit too early to go to bed, especially since neither of them had a particularly busy schedule the next day, but both of them were tired. Both of them wanted to relax.

It had been a long day.

“I missed you,” Alec said, quietly into the space between them. He looked like he was close to drifting off, eyes half closed and voice tired.

“I did, too,” Magnus said. The workdays tended to be long, for both the Head of the Institute, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Some days, even without disaster, they could only hope to see each other when they woke up, and when they went to bed.

That wasn’t too often, but it was often enough that Magnus was glad they lived together.

Wait, did they?

Magnus thought about it, and realized that they actually… didn’t live together. Alec just spent the night, every night.

Huh.

Looking at his Alexander, Magnus knew what he wanted to ask.

He wanted Alec to be able to call their place, “home”. He wanted to feel Alec on the other side of the bed, every night. He wanted to know that Alec was home, instead of just hoping and guessing that he wasn’t at the Institute. He wanted to see Alec be completely comfortable, in not just his home, but their home.

He wanted Alec to move in.

Once Magnus realized that fact, he looked at Alec, wanting to ask the question, and-

He was asleep.

Magnus laughed at the situation, very softly, so he wouldn’t wake up Alec.

He turned so that he was lying on his back, and smiled as he closed his eyes, knowing what he would ask the next morning.


End file.
